disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhahabu
Dhahabu is a golden zebra and character in the The Lion Guard episode "The Golden Zebra". Background Personality Dhahabu is described as the "charismatic leader of a group of zebras." Unlike most Zebras, she is not always fearful, and be brave in order to help and fix her problems. Physical appearance Dhahabu has a slim build, with a lush gold-and-white mane and thin legs. Her fur and legs are striped with gold and white, and her eye shades and muzzle are creamy in color. She has bright blue eyes that are framed by long black lashes. Role in the Series "The Golden Zebra" Dhahabu made her appearance in the Season 2 episode The Golden Zebra. When Simba says that he is not the first king who faced a water shortage, Rafiki then explains to him that the water hole shown as a wall painting in which he was not familiar in seeing the shortage on the wall; Makini then explains to Simba that the water hole was in the Back Lands and is part of the grazing area where Dhahabu's herd grazes on. Simba then tasks Kion to talk to the zebra leader Dhahabu to ask her to share the water hole with the Pride Landers. After getting past Makucha in the Back Lands, Kion asks two zebras to find another zebra named Dhahabu to talk to in which the two agree to escort the Guard to talk to her. She then first appears during the song "Fabulous Dhahabu" where she sings that she is different than the other zebras because she has golden and white stripes unlike others having black and white stripes and instead of panicking and running, Dhahabu's herd frolic and romp unlike the Thurston who panics and runs. The Lion Guard then reacts to her uniqueness because she is an extremely rare zebra found. The Lion Guard came to her and introduce themselves to Dhahabu as she introduces the Guard to the grazing spot where her herd spends time at, much to Kion thinking of his plan given by Simba by asking her to share the watering hole. Kion then explains to her that there is a drought in the Pride Lands and asks her that the water hole needs more water in which Dhahabu asks the guard to bring a Tamboa plant to her herd. The Lion Guard then plans to find the plant what Dhahabu requested in order to share her water in return. The Lion Guard retrieves the plant for Dhahabu as requested by her to share the water hole, but Dhahabu refuses because one of her rules about the water hole is a secret. Kion then tasks Ono to look at the water hole that Dhahabu's herd grazes at in which Ono explains that the reason why Dhahabu refuses to see is because the water hole is dried up. Feeling sad of herself after the zebras are unhappy that the water hole dried up, Kion then explains that the reason she didn't tell her herd about the dried up water hole is because she doesn't want to make her herd unhappy about this. Dhahabu and the Lion Guard plan to go to the dried up water hole Ono discovered in which Ono explains that a rockslide blocked the waterfall and caused the water hole to dry up. The Lion Guard then plans to get rid of the rockslide to bring the water back to the water hole, despite Dhahabu's warnings that this side could be a leopard territory. When Dhahabu plans to be a good leader just like Kion said, she and the Lion Guard work together to get rid of the rockslide, but are suddenly ambushed by Makucha. Dhahabu stands up against the leopard refusing to share the water with her herd as Kion escorts Dhahabu to to hide from him and Beshte to move the boulders, as Makucha and his pack of leopards attack the Guard. The Lion Guard was able to defeat some of the leopards attacking them as they retreat, as Kion then explains to Makucha about a good leader doing something when he sees a problem; Dhahabu then explains to Makucha about what a good leader does in which she kicks Makucha into the rockslide, bringing water back to the water hole as the leopard retreats. Dhahabu then reforms as she allows the animals to share the water hole with her. Back in the Pride Lands, Dhahabu explains to the Pride Landers that she brought the water from her water hole to share as she tells the animals and the Lion Guard to frolic and romp just like what her herd does. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu returns in this episode where she visits the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty. There, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri escort her on a tour around the Pride Lands while the Lion Guard follows them. During the tour, a lightning bolt strikes the plains, causing a fire and putting the zebra in danger as Fuli had to shout at her telling her to jump as the only way to escape the fire in which the two manage to escape as the rest of the Guard put out the fire. After rescuing, Dhahabu praises Fuli for her bravery for rescuing her from the fire and Tiifu and Zuri for being on her side as she insists the three stay with her during her visit. While Fuli is willing to leave the Guard, Kion asks her that they must appease Dhahabu for her treaty in which she agrees. Later, a pack of jackals ambushes her and the Lion Guard and the two zebras Raha and Starehe manage to protect the golden zebra from being eaten. After protecting her from the jackals, Dhahabu convinces the situation telling Tiifu, Zuri, and Fuli to be her permanent guard. Much to the Lion Guard being surprised that Fuli is leaving the group and instead of correcting Dhahabu, Raha and Starehe let Zuri take credit in being the Queen's Guard. Later when Dhahabu is at a water hole, the jackals attack again along with crocodiles as Ono is surprised that the jackals are attacking her as the Lion Guard, along with Raha and Starehe, manage to rescue her, fighting off the predators as they retreat. She then thanks Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri for their actions in protecting her as the group returns to Pride Rock, where Dhahabu renews the water treaty in the Pride Lands. Relationships Friends Kion When Kion greets himself to her and says that he's the "leader of the Lion Guard" Dhahabu starts to laugh and she didn't even know that Kion was a lion. Kion explains the water problem in the Pridelands and asks to share her watering hole Dhahabu did let them share it at first until when they came back with a Tamboa Plant. However she changed her mind. After getting rid of Makucha's Leap Dhahabu allowed the Pride Landers to share the Watering Hole. In "The Queen's Visit" the guard saves Queen Dhahabu from a fire which is caused by "dry lightning." When Dhahabu wanted Fuli to be her guard Kion didn't like that idea since she was a member of the Lion Guard. However, he went with the idea since they were sharing her Watering Hole. Bunga When Bunga first saw her he was dazzled and amazed by her appearance and beauty and took an instant liking to her. He even allowed her to call him a mongoose which he finds annoying. Dhahabu, however, never really noticed Bunga's enthusiasm, but she did appreciate his support. Fuli Fuli and Dhahabu are good friends. She asks her to share her watering hole and she knew about her watering Hole is dried up and she defeats Makucha and the other Leopards to give her water back. In "The Queen's Visit" Fuli becomes one of her guards for the day after Fuli saves her from a fire. Beshte Beshte and Dhahabu are good friends. Beshte thought that she was different and very pretty. Beshte even saved her from a fire. Ono When Ono realize Dhahabu is the Golden Zebra and he never ever seen her before. Later, When Ono look at her Dhahabu's Watering Hole dried up. He told everyone the watering hole is all dried up. Kiara Kiara becomes friends with Dhahabu right away when she comes into the Pride Lands. Simba asks Kiara to escort and give her a tour of the Pride Lands. Tiifu and Zuri Tiifu and Zuri were happy to meet Queen Dhahabu. They become Dhahabu's guards for the day. However, she wants them to be their guards forever. Until she saw Starehe and Raha in action. They all become good friends. Acquaintances Simba And Nala Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands as guests. She meets Kion's parents and becomes friends with them right away. Simba has a celebration for Dhahabu for sharing the zebras watering hole. Twiga And Shingo Twiga and the rest of Giraffes are busy to the argument to wait and turn from Vuruga Vuruga and her Buffalo herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and the rest of Buffaloes are busy to the argument to wait and turn from Twiga and her Giraffe herd to need water to drink. Later Dhahabu is so pleased to share her watering hole to drink. She is so delightful to have cool water. Enemies Makucha Dhahabu realizes that the evil leopard is a threat to her after failing to try and reason with him on sharing wate r when he tries to hurt her. She was later used by Makucha as blackmail to try and make the Lion Guard leave, but with some encouragement from the Guard, Dhababu then kicked the leopard away, who then ran off defeated. Reirei's Pack Dhahabu hates Reirei's Pack since they tried to get rid of herd. Kiburi's Float Dhahabu hates Kiburi's Float since they tried to get rid of herd. Trivia * Dhahabu is a golden zebra, a very rare name for an albino or amelistcic zebra of zebroid ** Her blue eyes imply that she's amelistcic, as albino are known to reddish-pink eyes instead, commonly known as ruby-quartz eyes. * Dhahabu is modeled after the late Zoe the Golden Zebra who resided in Hawaii's Three Ring Ranch Gallery Fabulous Dhahabu.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Zebras Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:African characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Royalty